The Poet and The Soldier
by Uberdeathninja
Summary: First off. This is my first time writing. Constructive criticism is welcome. Trolls will be blocked. Onto the story: Many already know the story. Many years ago, Gems landed on the world we call Earth, hoping to exploit it for its resources. Then came the rebelion. This is the story of one unsung hero, and the gem that followed him along, and the trials that they face together.


Vanadinite laid on her side watching the Moon, propping herself up with her arm. She felt a twinge in her heart as the sleep induced mumbling of her companion reached her ear. Another nightmare clawed at him. From the sounds of it, it was the siege of some fortress he had been stationed at long ago. The orange gem hated to see him suffer like this. If only he would let her into his life. She began to reminisce about the day they first met and the events leading up to where they are now.

* * *

[Flashback thousands of years ago]

Vanadinite was at a purgatorial age when she was neither a child, nor an adult. Rather than her usual dress, she donned a jumpsuit. She was nervous about starting advanced combat training. Rather than their usual instructor, they were to be taught by a guard named Bloodstone. The new combat instructor was an intimidating sight. He wore a black jumpsuit, covered in heavy metal plates covering him everywhere except for the points of articulation. His shoulder plates were large and partially cylindrical. His helmet had a bill, a gilded visor, a built in communication module on the left, and a camera module mounted on it's right. On his brest plate, he sported two pouches, some kind of device of unknown purpose attached to one of the pouches, and and an intimidatingly large combat knife. He held his hands firmly behind himself. Suddenly, the guard-turned-instructor spoke, his voice baritone, yet light, and the group started as he addressed them, giving them their first instructions with an unnerving stare.

"So, you maggots are whom I've been ordered to instruct... Alright. Before we begin training, I want to see how you perform on your own. I've assembled an arena to test your abilities in combat. There are two teams, two bases, and two flags. Your objective is to capture the other team's flag. First team to return the enemy flag to their base wins. Pick your teams and get to your bases. You will find some helmets when you get to your base to denote your team. The game begins on my mark. Understood?" He received a 'yes sir' from all the trainees.

"Good. You're dismissed." The recruits headed in to the training room.

They saw the new room had a ditch running through the arena and a significant amount of large plinth like cover objects. There was a monolithic street lamp looking structure overhanging the ditch and an impressive number of catwalks above the battlefield. The flags were situated in opposite corners of the map, atop the spires that served as bases. On each spire was a strange symbol each distinct from the other, one red, the other blue. On opposite sides of the room, two bunker like structures sat. It was in these the team helmets were found. Vanadinite inspected one of the helmets in the blue base. It was designed exclusively to fit on the head and sported a horse hair crest dyed blue running front to back. Looking over her shoulder at the other team, she saw they were sporting nearly identical helmets, dyed red, rather than blue. She looked up to see the only catwalk not connected to the ground was the regular observation walk. On the observation walk was Bloodstone. Once everyone had a helmet on, Bloodstone turned on the intercoms.

"Capture the flag in three, two, one. Mark." The intercoms blared. Both teams immediately charged across the battlefield, weaving and bobbing through the "tomb stones" generously scattered around the battlefield. Some recruits had the bright idea to use the catwalks. Because of this, the lower catwalks were choked up by the opposing teams. Vanadinite had the brilliant idea to use the almost invisible outer catwalk to bypass the confusion below. She slipped by the reds unseen and grabbed the flag. Strangely, it had a picture of a white cobra in a black diamond shape trimmed in gold on it. As soon as she pulled it out of its holder, the intercoms blared again.

"Red flag taken." This seemed to remind everyone what the game was about. Everyone looked at her. She immediately jumped onto the lower catwalks, using the flag to knock the reds off the catwalks and ran as fast as she could to the blue base. Every blue immediately ran to the ramp and the blue base forcing the reds to use their own base to get to the catwalks. Vanadinite managed to get the flag back to base. After depositing the red flag, she inspected the blue flag. It had an eagle with swords crossed behind it silhouetted against a slightly smaller, lighter blue circle. The recruits lined up after returning their helmets. Vanadinite was embarrassed because she was forced to stand by the instructor.

"Alright, maggots. That was the worst performance ever. Of all time. As far as your individual performances, I've certainly seen worse, but this isn't about individual performances, it's about working as a team to complete a common objective. Blue team managed to get their act together the fastest after I reminded you all about the point of the game so at least they are better off." Bloodstone turned to address Vanadinite.

"As for you, young lady, you actually impressed me. You demonstrated cunning and ingenuity today. By taking the most obscure path, you managed to bypass the enemy. As for jumping down onto the catwalks, it was a bold move, but your trust was well placed, as your team managed to block off the enemy before they could cut you off and you used the flag as an improvised weapon on the only enemies who caught you. So congratulations. You might be better at listening than the rest of your group. Good job, kid." Bloodstone said patting her head. Vanadinite blushed.

* * *

[Months later]

Vanadinite wandered behind her training group. She lagged behind the group partially due to the bulky dress she wore, and the fear of being noticed by the bully Red Jasper, who lead the pack. She could have sworn it was because of that fateful game of CTF. They were going to their next training exercise when they passed by Bloodstone. Vanadinite blushed. He donned his power armor at all times, so nobody knew what he looked like beneath it. In his hands was a strange gun he referred to as an "Assault Rifle". She could tell he was in a particularly bad mood today. Red Jasper decided to harass him with an inappropriate remark about his job.

"Clod. I am not in the mood for your commentary. Call me that one more time and I will come unglued." Bloodstone threatened as he turned to look her in the eye. The mirror-like surface might have intimidated any other recruit, but Red Jasper's ego was particularly swollen today.

"You don't scare me, I'll outrank you when I graduate." Red Jasper retorted.

"We'll see if you live that long, you insubordinate piece of dirt." Bloodstone countered as he grabbed her hair, dropping his rifle in the process and dragged her over to a rock and proceeded to beat her savagely with the butt of his "Magnum", which he had on his right thigh. The bully's screaming brought a small crowd. Unfortunately for bloodstone, this included the Director herself. the Director of the Kindergarten didn't take kindly to soldiers savagely beating her favorite recruit. Bloodstone's job was now at risk. With any luck, he would be demoted back down to private, but knowing the Director, he was probably going to be charged with assault of an officer. He was arrested as expected.

* * *

[At the subsequent trial]

Bloodstone was lucky. In spite of the rather hasty setup behind the court, he wasn't dead. Her group was at the trial and got a good look at his face without the gilded mirror obscuring it. Vanadinite had never seen such a professional expression on anyone's face. His demeanor was stoic and he seemed to treat the situation with great respect. At any time, he showed no sign of hatred, anger, fear, or any emotion for that matter. He was almost robotic in his responses. Most of the group would have questioned whether he really was a gem had he been wearing his helmet, but Vanadinite knew that he was in enough trouble having dared to teach a recruit respect.

* * *

[One year later]

Red Jasper graduated from the kindergarten. Bloodstone's life was worse off now that she replaced the director. Vanadinite wanted to do something but as a private herself, there wasn't much she could do. She was patrolling with Bloodstone on the catwalks above the training room. An alarm began to sound when suddenly Vanadinite felt a massive blow to the back of her head. She quickly got back up to find Bloodstone had shot the other member of their patrol and was leaping over the catwalk rails to the training floor below. Two guards rushed him from either direction only for Bloodstone to gun them down with his assault rifle after recovering from his roll.

Vanadinite was torn between calling for reinforcements or going in silence. After all, there were rebels attacking the facility. Just as she was about to decide, the decision was made for her in the form of an explosion. Bloodstone put his rifle on his back and brought out his gem weapon, a sword comprised of two blades running perpendicular to the hilt, both blades were curved near the hilt so as to bring the straight cutting edges closer together. He rushed into the enemy and cut down any that got to close to him. He moved with reflexes, strength, and speed almost impossible for any other gem to rival. He cut through the crowd and sped off. Vanadinite produced her rapier and made to pursue the rogue commando.

* * *

[End of flashback]

Vanadinite gazed at her reflection in Bloodstone's visor. He was still now, the nightmare now over. She knew he would soon wake. He had joined up with the rebels not long after the attack and she followed, knowing Red Jasper would blame the whole fiasco on her without Bloodstone to take the fall for it. After the final battle, Bloodstone became a wandering mercenary, and that was the last she saw of the Bloodstone she met at the kindergarten. Now, it was almost impossible to believe that the Bloodstone beside her was even a gem at all. His behavior had become even more robotic, and he had next to no emotions. All that remained of the old Bloodstone was an angry ball of memories. As far as emotions, all he had left was angry and indifferent.

She caressed the side of his head, metal and glass separated their bodies. Sometimes, it appeared as if the armor wore Bloodstone more than Bloodstone wore the armor. She gave the sleeping soldier some room and rested herself.

* * *

[05:00 Military time]

Bloodstone woke up at the same time as always. He looked over and saw the sleeping form of Vanadinite. He only let her tag along because there was no use in fighting with her about it. Her dress wasn't nearly as bulky as it used to be. Recently, she had switched from the Victorian era dress and donned a slimmer one. It didn't reveal any more than the old one, but the bulk wouldn't slow her down. He walked away without any regards to the sleeping gem. He had hoped to find a new employer, but nobody was hiring. It was only a matter of time before the other symptoms of shell shock set in. After all, he had thousands of years of regrets, failures, sins and mistakes to atone for. Sadly, in this century and the last, there wasn't any demand for mercenaries. His job kept him from doing something he would regret. He continued along the highway.

His eyes drifted to his motion tracker. A yellow dot was catching up to him. Vanadinite was approaching. Knowing she was awake caused him slight annoyance, but he kept his mouth shut. They marched on along the road. An awkward silence fell over the gems. They passed a sign telling them how far away from the town of Beach City they were. The green soldier morphed his armor into a hoodie, jeans, work gloves, steel toed boots, and a trench coat in spite of the climate. Vanadinite on the other hand, simply added a sun hat and long gloves to her existing attire.

"Why do you insist on wearing such heavy clothes as your disguise?" Vanadinite questioned, though to no answer. The two marched on in silence. They had a sense of déjà vu as they came into town. They wandered around town, the more suspicious of the two hoping to find a job within his given career field. At this point, he was willing to guard murderous animatronic puppets built by a pizzeria chain and given unholy life by the restless spirits of children murdered in the 80's. He decided to eat something. Not out of necessity, but because there was nothing else to do. As he approached a store, he saw a kid who really agitated his perpetual déjà vu. There was something familiar about him.

* * *

[Flashback thousands of years ago]

Bloodstone could sense an opportunity to escape the facility. An alarm began to sound and he hit the person in front of him. Wasting no time he shot the person behind him and leapt over the rails. He shot the two guards coming at him. He rose to full height. After a few seconds, the wall behind him exploded. He placed his gun on his back and produced his sword. He charged through the rebels, cutting down anyone dumb enough to get close, every casualty manifesting as a small fleck of red on the sword. He ran. Far away from the facility, from the Director... From the abuse. He had enough with Red Jasper and the Authority. He wasn't going to put up with them any more. Since no one respected him here, he decided that the enemy would. Bloodstone was stopped by the Director.

"You're not going anywhere you insubordinate traitor. You're going to die for this. Any last words?" She failed to notice the red flecks completely covered the once dark green blades and the occasional red lightning jumping between them.

"I taught you everything you know..." Bloodstone began, raising his sword.

"But now, let me teach you everything I know, you ignorant clump."

Red bolts flew from between the blades with the rapidity of his assault rifle, the red flecks draining away to provide ammunition for the attack. Red Jasper fled for cover. The source of the assault tracked her movement. Once the sword ran out of charge, Bloodstone rushed by the cowed Director and escaped. But simply escaping wasn't enough. No, he wanted to send a message to the Diamond Authority. And he knew just how.

* * *

[Weeks later]

Bloodstone approached the rebel base in the rain. In his hands was an authority standard, ripped in half. He dragged the halves through the mud, disgracing the once proud banner.

"Halt!" A sentry cried. He complied. "Who goes there?" They called.

"I am bloodstone! I have come to join thy cause! I hold no compassion in my heart for the dogs of the Diamond Authority!" Bloodstone called through the suit's megaphone. The sentry paused, and after a brief debate with their companion, the gate was open.

Bloodstone marched through the camp, escorted by the two sentries. Could anyone see his face, they would see grim determination etched into it. When he met the leader of the rebels, he kneeled.

"Why have you come here? Once you were a foe, now you want to be a friend. Why?" The leader asked with comfortable curiosity.

"For respect. I was exiled here, by the Authority. Under their banner, I was dishonored, shamed, and abused. I want them to see what happens when they take the loyalty of their soldiers for granted..." Bloodstone didn't care about what they thought of his motives. They accepted him anyway, but with some hesitation.

* * *

[Days later]

Two armies stared down at each other. The army of the Authority had the rebels outnumbered forty to one. In the face of such hopeless odds it seemed like it would be crushed. By his side was Vanadinite, who had been eager to join when he did. The battle commenced. Bloodstone opened up with short, controlled bursts from his rifle. He paused to reload, then resumed and charged. the battle quickly turned into a blood thirsty blur. He was unsure when he ran out of ammo for the assault rifle. He spent the last of his magnum ammo to save Vanadinite from an enemy sneaking up on her. Just as victory seemed within grasp, the Homeworld did something. They had evacuated their leader and other equally important individuals before dropping some kind of bomb. As it detonated, he immediately stabbed Vanadinite, dispersing her form. He grabbed her gem and overcharged his shields before curling up into a ball.

When the blast subsided, Bloodstone uncurled and stood up, red lightning dancing along his form. It eventually became a net around his body that slowly faded away. The battlefield was left empty by the blast, and the battle itself was a blood soaked haze. He narrowly escaped vaporization thanks to his shields. Whatever the Homeworld just did, it worked. He was now out of a job. Homeworld wasn't coming back any time soon, not after such a humiliating defeat. Bloodstone took off his helmet and gave the battlefield another look before setting out to find work, dropping the little red gem that owed its survival to the mean green killing machine.

* * *

[Present]

Bloodstone blinked. The flashback was only a split second, but the memories triggered by the boy were not of fonder times. There was something about that boy, and from her face, Vanadinite sensed it too. For now, he decided to avoid getting mixed up with him. He and Vanadinite had a simple meal out of luxury before the ever conspicuous Bloodstone would continue to look for work. Vanadinite eventually wandered off to look for inspiration for her next poem, book, or novel.

* * *

[Vanadinite's perspective]

Vanadinite wandered around town hoping to find inspiration for her next work. She didn't know what form such inspiration would take, only that it was there. Perhaps if her work was beautiful enough, Bloodstone might see her as more than an acquaintance.

"Perhaps..." She thought aloud "No. He's stubborn. He won't see me like that. Not any time soon at least..." She told herself. With or Without his approval, she would continue to write beautiful literature.

* * *

[Bloodstone's perspective]

Bloodstone wandered around town looking for busy work in his field. He used every means at his disposal to keep his cover and find a job. Sadly, there simply weren't any within his field. Such was the price of searching in a small town. He did, however, pick up on a few rumors surrounding that kid he saw earlier and his weird living arrangements. He gazed at the hill top.

"Could it be? No. There's no way, it couldn't be them... Could it?" He thought aloud, too quietly to be heard by unwanted ears. He would have to actually see before he knew for sure. He was sure running into them again would require some explaining... And some collateral damage payments.


End file.
